Sid Phillips
“ YES! He's gone! He's history! Ha ha ha! „ ~ Sid after the Combat Carl toy is destroyed. Sid Phillips is the main antagonist of the original Toy Story film. He has a dog named scud Toy Story “ Buzz Lightyear: Why is that soldier strapped onto an explosive device? Woody: That's why, Sid. (Buzz sees Scud) Buzz Lightyear: He sure is a hairy fella. Woody: (looks) No, that's Scud, you idiot. (turns Lenny to Sid) THAT is Sid! Buzz Lightyear: You mean that happy child? Mr. Potato Head: He ain't no happy child. Rex: He tortures toys, just for fun! „ ~ Sid's Introduction. The toys after seeing Sid for the first time. In Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis's 10-year-old next-door neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his vicious toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. This prompts Bo Peep to say the sooner they move away with Andy and his family, the better. Pizza Planet Sid philips Sid at Pizza Planet. “ All right, double prizes! Let's go home and.... play. (laughs evilly) „ ~ Sid after he "wins" Woody and Buzz. Later that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet for dinner and Woody and Buzz follow them. Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game where Woody and Buzz are in catches his attention and Woody becomes shocked that Sid is there at Pizza Planet after he and Buzz failed to catch up with Andy, due to Buzz thinking that the Crane Game is a spaceship as he still doesn't know he is a toy, but a real space ranger as Woody goes in the Crane Game, knowing that he can't return to Andy's room without Buzz. After grabbing an Alien, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). Sid's House “ I'll have to perform one of my operations! „ ~ Sid after taking Janie. After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack while Woody tells Buzz and the toy alien from Pizza Planet as they go into Sid's house, they won't be coming out, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant" as Buzz tells Woody he doesn't believe that Sid had gone to Medical School. After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror as Buzz tries to call Star Command to send reinforcements for help. Torture “ A survivor. Where's the rebel base? TALK! I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. Where are your rebel friends now? *chuckles* „ ~ Sid torturing Woody. The next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informs him that his Pop-Tarts are ready and Sid leaves his room. It finally came! “ Launch has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site! „ ~ Sid delaying the launch. After Woody discovers that Sid's Mutant Toys are actually good when they reconnect Buzz's arm back in place, Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hits the neighborhood, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight where Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain his spirit of being a toy and allows himself and Woody to escape Sid's house when they see the moving truck near Andy's old house next door. “ The toys are alive! *notices Sally* Nice Dolly. *screams* „ ~ Sid's last words before his sister chases him upstairs with the doll. While trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody confronts and then tells Sid to take good care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's toys are gonna come to life. This allows Woody and Buzz to escape Sid's house and continue to catch up with Andy and the moving truck after Woody and Buzz hear Andy and his family leaving their old house next door. Toy Story Treats Sid appeared briefly in Woody's nightmares during the Toy Story Treats. Toy Story 2 “ Buzz: Come on, Guys! Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket? Toys: No. „ ~ Buzz's speech Sid didn't appear in Toy Story's first sequel, Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete, as he reminded them when Woody managed to stop Sid from blowing up Buzz with a rocket. Toy Story 3Edit Grown Up Sid Sid in Toy Story 3. 10 years following the events of Toy Story 2, Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story's second sequel Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbage man. He is easily recognized by his black skull t-shirt, which was confirmed by Lee Unkirch (the director of Toy Story 3). He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. As Woody tries to rescue his friends (who are trapped in a garbage bag), he hides behind the mailbox post to prevent being seen by Sid, who rides off in the garbage truck. Later, after Woody, Buzz and their friends end up at the dump (along with Lots-O' Huggin' Bear), Sid later appears again and Woody, Buzz and the rest of Andy's remaining toys hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house. It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. He is also mentioned by Twitch in the Toy Story 3 video game. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Children Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Torturers Category:Foiled characters Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:True Neutral characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Chaotic evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Walt Disney Category:Walt Disney Characters